PROJECT SUMMARY (CELL CULTURE AND iPS CORE) The Cell Culture and iPS Core (CCiC) facility is unique on the University of Pennsylvania campus and in the region. It serves a tremendous need by Center of Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (abbreviated as CMSDLD, which is the NIDDK P30 Digestive Diseases Research Core Center) members for services and technologies underlying Specific Aims related to primary cells and established cell lines, 3D culture systems (organotypic culture and organoids), manipulating gene expression in cell lines through RNA interference and CRISPR/Cas9, and the application of induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS) that have been genetically reprogrammed to an embryonic stem cell-like condition and differentiating such cells to discrete lineages (GI, pancreas, liver). Furthermore, the CCiC provides a rich repository of c cell lines (2D and 3D) that are well annotated for identity, passage and free of Mycoplasma infection thereby providing quality control, rigor and reproducibility. The CCiC provides standardized protocols and regular orientation and instruction, which prove to be cost-effective measures. There are emerging projects related to the use of iPS technology to correct disease states in enteroids and hepatocytes, remarkable illustrations of translational medicine fueled by the CCiC. Through its services, technologies, quality control and time/cost-effectiveness, the CCiC advances the CMSDLD's vision and missions on behalf of members/associate members/personnel.